The Jagan Nightmares
by MissYennon
Summary: Hiei is trapped. He never thought he would ever have to face the horrors that played at the back of his mind all these years. Slight HxB and HxYukina. NO INCEST. Bizzaro Botan! Rated M for language, sexual scenes, and disturbing content.
1. Nightmare 1

**I do not own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho, and therefore will not make a profit off this fanfiction. Please support the official anime and manga!**

**The Devil's Trill is the theme song to this fic. I listened to it over, and over, letting it influence the scenes as I wrote.**

_**Warning!**_** This fic is a horror, and might be too disturbing for some.**

* * *

Yusuke came crashing through Genkai's temple doors startling the young ice maiden that happened to be nearby, "_Old lady!_" Yusuke shouted before he spotted the blue haired girl, "Yukina! It's an emergency, where's Genkai?!"

Behind Yusuke came Kurama carrying Hiei, "This is indeed a grave matter," He shook his head.

"W-what's wrong? Genkai is out!" The girl ran to the fire demon held in Kurama's arms. The boy was sweating bullets, his limbs shaking, "Bring him this way," She ordered running down a hall. She opened the sliding door to a guestroom, quickly lighting a lamp as Kurama lay Hiei down. Yukina placed both her hands on the sides of the boy's face and attempted to heal him. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating with all her might.

"Can you heal him?" Yusuke crouched down next to her, "I don't know what happened. He was acting weird all day, and then he collapsed on us."

Yukina's hands began to shake, beads of sweat moistening her brow. She sat back gasping, "It's not working!" She cried in exasperation.

Kurama lightly touched the side of Hiei's face, "He's getting too warm," He said as he quickly removed his hand.

"Like a fever?" Yusuke asked, reaching forward to touch Hiei as well. He jerked his hand away, "_Damn!_" He waved his hand, blowing on his fingertips, "It's like a fresh pan from the oven!"

"Naturally," Kurama smiled halfhearted, "he's a fire demon after-all. You should have learned by now he must concentrate to keep his fires down. I imagine it was the first technique he ever had to learn. Learning to keep it down at all times, even whilst he sleeps."

"Sounds tough." Yusuke rubbed his chin as he imagined how difficult that must be. "Wait. What are you saying..? Are you saying Hiei's control is slipping?"

Kurama inspected his hand. A blister was forming where he had touched Hiei's face. He turned his attention to Yukina, who was looking at her own hands. Her hands were undamaged, but worry filled her delicate features. He looked back to Yusuke, "Yusuke… we're going to need everyone's help. Contact everyone you can and alert them to the situation. He very well may be losing control."

"Right, I'll tell them Hiei's sick for ya." Yusuke stood but stopped suddenly, noticing Yukina frantically begin tugging at Hiei's clothes, "Yukina… that might be considered inappropriate."

"Demon's don't get sick," She responded.

"They don't?" Yusuke turned to Kurama who nodded in confirmation, "Then how do you explain this?" He waved his hand at their ailed friend.

"We don't get sick!" She insisted, managing to pull the boy out of his jacket. She began inspecting his body, turning his arms over, rolling him to inspect his back, she looked everywhere.

When she began parting his hair to look at his scalp Yusuke crouched down next to her, "Come on, Yukina. Don't keep me in the dark! What are you looking for? Try thinking out loud like Kurama."

"Demons don't get sick," She tried again, "so something must be making him this way. A demon parasite could do it. Poison maybe? It can't be possession. Nothing can possess a Jaganshi."

Kurama pulled her hands away, "Wait. Could it perhaps be the dragon?"

The three were silent for a moment. Then all three carefully began pulling away his wrappings, Yusuke using Hiei's discarded jacket to protect his hands like oven mitts. Yukina was the only one that could touch his skin without burning, making her hands as cold as the artic. But she winced every now and then, a horrible feeling of hot needles piercing her icy flesh.

They pulled the wrappings away revealing the dragon. Although he no longer laid still, his tail twitching irritably, the dragon was clearly not the cause. Yusuke sat back with an angry groan, "What else could it be?"

Yukina looked to her hands once more, her palms now whitened from the heat of his flesh and her internal ice, combined with her healing. She closed her palms, and shook her head angrily. She cared little if her palms scarred. She looked to Hiei and was startled to find his lids were half open, his pupils wandering the room, but not truly seeing, "Hiei?" She gasped.

Hiei groaned, mumbling incoherent words, his eyes sweeping the room desperately seeking. His eyes landed on Yukina, and for a moment he tried to speak. He lifted his arm weakly, fingers out stretched toward her. She grasped his hand and leaned closer, "_… away…_" He managed to moan before his eyes rolled upward, his jaw becoming slack as a sorrowful sigh left him.

"Away wh-" Yusuke was suddenly cut off by the sound of Yukina's screaming.

* * *

"Dark. Dark. It's _dark…_" Hiei opened and closed his eyes. He looked about in the pitch black looking for something. Anything. "Where are you fools?" Hiei shouted angrily. Hadn't his friends been with him just moments before? Were they too lost in this dark? He felt something brush past his arm, forcing him back with a start. He felt around desperately trying to find something to hold onto, his mind a frantic mess.

"What's wrong with me?" He shouted suddenly, gripping the hilt of his sword and pulling it free from the scabbard. He knew something was horribly wrong with him. Something about him was off, he could feel it. "What's _wrong_ with me?" He shouted again, his voice reverberating off of unseen walls.

"How pathetic, Hiei."

He knew that voice. It belonged to that irksome girl that was always helping them, "Where are you?" He spun around.

Her arms wrapped around him, her lips coming sickeningly close to his ear, "_Here._"

She was surprisingly strong. He fought her off, her arms releasing him willingly as she laughed at him. He turned towards her finding he was now in a dank, dark, stone room. He took two steps back, growling at her angrily as she folded her arms with a corrupted smirk on her once serene features, "Botan!" He snapped.

"Botan," She began to laugh, "when have you ever said my name?"

"It's _her_ name. Who the hell are you?" He stepped into a fighting stance, snarling at her when all she gave him for an answer was a cock of her head and a dark laugh. "You're not Botan!" He insisted.

She flipped her ponytail, running her hand down the side of her neck, "Fine then. I'm not." She started walking toward him, "But I can be anyone you want. _Anything_ you want, Hiei."

"Get away from me!" He took several steps back, until he could go no further.

"What's the matter?" She pouted, but her eyes betrayed her amusement, "It's not like you to panic, Hiei."

He couldn't stop the fear that was rising. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as she neared. Something about her wasn't right. The thing before him wasn't anything he had ever encountered before, yet was so familiar. "Shut up!" He cried. He brought his sword above his head, and brought it down as hard as he could, slicing through her shoulder down between her breasts. He gasped and took a step back.

"Hiei…" Tears spilled over her bottom lids suddenly, her lower lip trembling as a trickle of blood left the corner of her mouth. She stumbled toward him, her arms outstretched, "Hiei…" She repeated, her breath ragged, "… Why?"

As she fell forward he caught her, "Botan!"

She cried out in pain, her pink kimono sodden with her blood. She wrapped her arms around him weakly, "Help me, please," she wept.

Unable to think he allowed her to wrap herself more tightly around him until he was suffocating, "Stop," He gasped.

"Hiei," She continued to weep as she pulled herself even closer. Her hot breath was against his neck sending chills down his spine as he attempted to pull himself free, but found that he could not, "Hiei," She whispered as her lips brushed passed his chin and hovered above his own. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Her pink eyes still weepy and pleading, he stilled whilst looking into them. But they suddenly hardened as a wicked grin spread over her corrupt face, "let's have a kiss." She said in a sultry tone.

Before he could do anything, her face smashed against his own, colliding the back of his head with the stone wall. He opened his mouth to cry out, and his mouth filled with a bile substance. Her lips worked as if kissing him passionately, as he gagged and choked on her blood. It kept coming like a faucet, never ending. He began to panic when he found he was unable to breathe, her blood filling his nasal passages and spilling out his nose. He managed to catch hold of her ponytail, and yanked her face from his in one pull. Freed from her disgusting attack, he tried to free his arms as he gasped for air.

"Oh, give it up!" She laughed in his blood covered face.

Hiei felt his already twisting insides clench tightly, and before he even knew he was going to do it, hurled the contents of his stomach all over her.

If there was one thing to be grateful for, it was that she suddenly dropped him with a screech. He dropped to his knees, doubling over and continued to heave forth the blood she had forced him to choke down. Tendrils of vomit hung from his panting mouth, his eyes tearing over as he moaned pitifully.

"Hilarious!" She mocked.

He looked towards her, still panting for air. She sat on her oar, laughing at him. Her wound had vanished, and her kimono was now pristine. "Come upstairs. I have something for you."

She flew up a long staircase, her mocking grin still plastered on her face.

Hiei wiped his mouth on the back of his arm, growling angrily, "What is this?!" He shouted in anger. He retrieved his blade, and ran up the steps without thinking of possible consequence. As he ran up, and up, he felt the air become frigid. He came to a dead halt when he entered a little girl's room.

He peered around him. Something was familiar. The azure colored walls were so soft, yet created a sense of foreboding in his being.

"Welcome."

He spun around suddenly as Botan entered the room behind him. "_How?_" He demanded, "You left ahead of me!"

"Quiet," She brought a finger to her lips. She lifted the bundle she held in her arms closer to her chest lovingly, "You'll wake her."

Hiei felt a sense of dread. He stepped back from her as she walked passed him, seating herself at a children's bed. She stared into the child's sleeping face momentarily before smiling coyly at him, "You always wondered what it was like. Living in this realm of cold, in loving arms. You were always just a little jealous of her, weren't you?"

He took another step back, "Who are you?" Unable to mask the fear in his tone.

"She was able to live a life surrounded by those who accepted her," She looked back into the sleeping babies face, "free from ridicule, torment, and hunger. She lived here happily," She leaned closer to the child, "didn't you, little one?"

"Put her down!" Hiei warned.

"Yes… I'll do just that." She stood and dropped the ice child onto the bed, startling the infant awake. Its little fists came up as it howled in protest.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Hiei yelled, running forward. He slammed against an unseen wall, crumpling to the ground suddenly. He stood again and shoved forwards, the unseen barrier unmoving. He pounded his fists as the evil clone of Botan lifted a pillow, stopping to smile at him. "You fucking bitch! _Get away from her!_"

"Part of you hated her, didn't you?" She grinned.

He froze. He shook all over, shaking his head vehemently, "Never! I never did!"

Botan sighed heavily before smiling brightly once more, "Oh Hiei… you liar." She turned back to the screaming infant and smashed the pillow into her face.

"Stop!" Hiei pounded the barrier harder, "Stop it, _stop it!_" His voice cracked as he pleaded. He felt the need to vomit rising again as he watched the babies little arms flail helplessly, its feet kicking free the blanket it had once been so lovingly wrapped in.

"The truth, Hiei!" Botan laughed, "Say the truth!"

Her little limbs faltered, the tiny palms reaching for help. Her little hands grasped Botan's wrist, then falling limply at her sides.

"_Yukina!_" Hiei bellowed. He suddenly turned, finding a door to his left. He ran through a cold living area, coming to a stop when he came face to face with a grisly scene. From the rafters hung an ice maiden's body, limp with its eyes bulging.

"Mama!"

Hiei's skin crawled when he took notice of the child in the play pen, its arms outstretched for the dead body that hung from the ceiling.

"Mama! Mama!" The child wept.

Hiei ceased to breath. The body turned slowly his way to face him fully, her arms full of festering gashes. As he took a step back a hand violently shoved him forward.

"It's all your fault!" Botan laughed.

Hiei turned towards her, "No!" He tried to shout, but all he managed was a horse whisper.

"She died because of you. If you had never been born, she would still be alive." Botan walked closer toward him. The child in the playpen had seemingly vanished, replaced by the dead Yukina in Botan's arms. Eyes stuck in an eternal death stare, blood spilled from her nose staining Botan's kimono sleeve. But she took no notice, or didn't care. "Had you never been born emiko, she would still be here. And she," She indicated the dead toddler, "would have _never_ suffered." Her body was mere inches from him now, "And you…" She leaned in close and lightly kissed his lips, "are more than aware of the fact."

* * *

**Please review!**

**What's the cause of the nightmares? What happened to Yukina? Stay tuned for more! The chapter was GOING to be longer, and end with the cause revealed. But! Ending where it did sounded perfect to me!**

**NOTE: If you have a suggestion for a creepy movie, music, or anything that you think would help enhance this story, feel free to share!**


	2. Nightmare 2

**I do not own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. Please support the official anime and manga.**

**Silent Hill and Fatal Frame are the inspiration for this chapter.**

* * *

There were several sickening snaps before Hiei went limp and let her hand go. Yukina doubled over, clutching her wrist.

"Yukina!" Kurama grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"I'm okay," She gasped. She lifted her hand inspecting it before hissing with the pain. All of her fingers in her left hand were crooked. Yusuke sat behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders when Kurama took her hand into his, "P-pull them straight," She asked him.

Kurama nodded. He looked to Yusuke, "Keep her still."

"Oh geez," Yusuke shut his eyes, slinging an arm around her shoulders holding her tightly.

Kurama grasped a finger and pulled it straight. Yukina bit her lower lip, giving a strangled cry as she quickly healed that finger. They repeated the process until her fingers were straightened, everyone unnerved from the experience.

"What _was_ that?" Yusuke asked, wiping sweat from his brow, "Is it getting hot in here?"

"_Yukina!_" Kuwabara bellowed as he rounded the corner, "Yukina, my love!" He cried as he spotted her, "What's going on in here? I had a feeling you were hurt!"

Before Kuwabara could enter the room, Kurama stood and blocked his way, "We have a situation, Kuwabara. We need help."

After listening to a quick rundown of what little they knew, Kuwabara shook his head, "I don't get it. What's wrong with short stuff?" He eyed his unconscious comrade.

"We're still trying to figure it out," Yusuke said, leaning over Hiei once more, "He woke up for a bit, but all he said was, 'away'." He chose to leave out that Hiei had then unintentionally broken all of Yukina's fingers on her left hand.

"Away?" Kuwabara shrugged, "Probably means nothing."

Yukina peered into Hiei's face. She could feel her anxiety rising more with every passing moment, watching the fire demon as his pupils darted beneath the lids wildly. His chest rose and fell, and she knew wherever Hiei was right now, he was being tormented. His bandana had become sodden with his sweat, the edges curling and turning brown with his inner fire rising uncontrolled. As she watched his bandana burn slowly she covered her mouth, choking back a sob. One tear leaked out the corner of his eye and sizzled away. She turned her attention briefly to the others. All three boys had taken no notice of Hiei's tear. She let her own tears fall, hiruseki pooling into her lap. She wouldn't tell them of Hiei's tear, instead openly weeping for him. She would keep it secret, even from Hiei himself. His torment was rapidly becoming her torment.

"Yukina?" Kuwabara broke her thoughts.

"Kazuma," She sniffled through the sleeves of her kimono, "I want to save him."

Kuwabara was silent, not knowing how to answer her. He turned to the others, "… I think I know where Genkai has gone off to. I can go get her."

"Alright, we've got a game plane. Don't you worry, Yukina. We're going to do everything we can, okay?" Yusuke smiled at her in an attempt to reassure, "I'll go to Spirit World and harass pacifier breath into giving us a hand. He has to know _something._"

"Naturally, I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." Kurama took a seat on the opposite side of Hiei from Yukina.

"Okay, we're off then."

Yukina hadn't taken her eyes off Hiei, his bandana still burning. The side of his Jagan was slowly being revealed. She expected to see that blue iris stare back at her, but as the cloth caught flame and burned away she saw something that shook her to her core. She attempted to speak, but all she managed was a strangled cry. Tendrils of smoke rose from the remnants of the bandana, a gaping hole where his Jagan had once been. Now all that remained was a black wispy void.

Kurama fell away from him, for the first time in his life being taken completely off guard. He stood and backed against the wall, his eyes wide with fear. He had never seen anything like it, "What is this?!" He managed to gasp.

Kuwabara and Yusuke fared no better. The pair becoming frozen with their fear. Something about that void in his skull was utterly foreboding. These brave fighters had laughed in the face of death too many times in their lives, and seemingly were unafraid of the horrors that daily lives had to offer in its stock of terrors.

The void seemed to emit pure fear and evil.

Smoke was rising from all around Hiei now. The tatami mat he lay upon was catching fire. Yukina was the first to snap out of it. Her eyes glowed blue, a frigid wind began to stir the room.

Kuwabara was startled. His sweet little ice maiden suddenly looked fiercer than he had ever seen a woman appear. Her hair came undone and whipped around her face as blizzard winds coated the walls in ice, Hiei's body sizzling like a hot frying pan being ran under cold water.

"Yukina!" Yusuke shouted over the howling blizzard, "You can stand the cold, but we can't!"

She turned her head sharply toward him, "Then get out!" She snapped.

* * *

As Hiei backed away from Botan, the feel of her lips on his could still be felt, she smiled and simply watched him go. Snuggling the dead child-form of Yukina closer to her almost lovingly. He spun on his heel and ran through the room brushing passed the hanging body of his mother, sickening him. He was horrified to find he re-entered the room, the body suddenly swinging back and forth like a swing.

He continued running, the body swinging harder every time he re-entered the room. He pushed on, the room flying by faster and faster until he skid to a halt, suddenly face to face with her. She now stood in his path. The corpse of his mother was _standing_. In. His. Path.

To his horror, she swiveled her broken neck with a crack to look at him with her bulging dead eyes, "My boy," She moaned, "_My boy..!_"

Hiei released a sound he had never heard himself make. He was screaming! He covered his mouth to stop it, but could only manage to muffle it. He backed away from her rotting hands, taking sudden notice of another door. He dove for it, and slammed it shut behind him, throwing his back against it to keep her locked inside.

He covered his face and sunk to the floor. His body shook all over, his panic stricken senses making him as flighty as a trapped animal. He sat there silently for a few moments, when a new sense of dread suddenly descended upon him.

That's when he first saw her.

He stood, clutching the hilt of his sword but not drawing it. Across from him behind an iron barred doorway stood a seven foot tall ice maiden. Her hair was a cobalt blue worn long, flowing past her knees. She wore a red flowered comb on the left side of her head, keeping the hair out of her face on that side. She wore a white kimono suited to royalty that was very open in the front, almost falling off her shoulders, tied with a black obi. Her skin was as pale as snow, and lips blood red. Had He never looked into her face, he would have been taken by her beauty.

But her eyes betrayed that beauty. Those eyes were completely colored in with an ebony as dark as the night sky. But he felt those eyes looking at him. _Through him._ His breath caught in his chest when he realized there was a horrible sound coming from all around her. A shrill wail could be heard, coming from her mere presence. The wail sounded as if distant, but it somehow belonged to her. As if her being contained the souls of the damned. Their pitiful cries sounding from the depths of hell.

She stood behind those bars, statuesque. Held idly in her right hand was a frozen blade, the likes of which he had never seen before, longer than her own height. Her dark eyes stayed on him, unmoving. He looked away, seeking another door for just a moment, and when he looked back she had vanished.

He gasped, looking around him fearfully. She was nowhere to be seen! He hesitated to open the door he still had his back to, fearing his mother's still out stretched hands waited for him inside. He spotted a window and threw himself through it, falling into the snow outside. He took off into the night, darting between snow covered homes. He stopped to breathe, and try and regain his senses. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, and looked skyward.

His hand dropped to his side, his red eyes widening in shock. In the sky a giant eye looked back at him, unblinking. It was a blue iris, one he knew well. Without taking his eyes off the Jagan in the sky, he ran his fingers over his forehead slowly. Then ripped away his bandana and touched again. There was nothing but a smooth forehead beneath. His Jagan was gone.

* * *

Yukina fell back against the wall, exhausted. Kurama shivered against the cold, the only one who still remained. He let her rest as he felt Hiei's face, wary of the void. He had cooled considerably thanks to Yukina's efforts. But he could feel the fire rebuilding within him, as he expected it would.

Yukina sat up once more, her head bobbing sleepily. She gazed into the boy's face tears falling once more, "Kurama… what happened to him?" She asked sadly. "You were there, right? Why did this happen?"

Kurama watched as hiruseki's rolled across the floor. His heart ached for her, "I'm afraid I have no idea." He admitted.

Her gaze dropped to her lap, shoulders shaking with new sorrow, "Can't… can't we do _anything?_"

"We have to be strong for him. Don't give up hope." He knew he was saying these words more for himself than her. He sighed deeply, trying to think, "If only Shigure were still alive," He whispered sadly.

* * *

Hiei felt the bitter cold cut through him as he continued to stare skyward. His breath caught as arms encircled him.

"And now you know."

He fought her arms once again, his anger suddenly replacing his fear, "What the hell is this, Botan?!"

She laid her head against his shoulder, ignoring his frantic escape attempts, "You already know."

"The hell I do!" He shouted.

She let him go, jumping backward displaying a grace and agility he knew the ferry girl he was acquainted with didn't possess. She looked upon him with eyes that almost looked sorrowful, "But you do," She insisted, "everything around you is familiar. Isn't it?"

He wanted to protest, but hesitated. It was true, after-all. Everything, even the Botan before him was familiar. He growled angrily, kicking snow at her in frustration, "What does it matter if it is or isn't familiar?"

"It matters." She smiled.

He growled again, drawing his sword, "Start talking!"

She was about to say something else when she paused, eyes widening slightly. She summoned her oar and took off into the sky, stopping high above him.

He shook violently as he heard it. The sounds of damned wailing souls. He turned to see the ice maiden coming toward him slowly, dragging her ice blade behind her. He looked to Botan once more, wanting to ask if it were her doing. But the look on her face was that of confusion, making it obvious she had nothing to do with it.

He looked back to the maiden, his chest tightening in fear as she came nearer. Her bare legs peeking out of the open kimono with every step, her feet silent atop the snow. His hand that held his blade shook, and he suddenly became aware he could not fight her. She could _not_ be beaten. He backed away, his fear rising exponentially as the sound of the wailing grew louder as she came ever nearer. For the first time in his life, he was facing a battle he knew he could never win.

Her grip suddenly tightened on the hilt of her frozen blade, and she swung it so quickly Hiei barely ducked in time. He turned and fled, slipping on the ice and falling harshly to his knees, narrowly avoiding another swing of the blade. He sat in awe as the blade cut through a stone building as if it were nothing. He scrambled away quickly, the building collapsing behind him. He shouted in terror when the debris settled and he saw she was still coming, her expression unfeeling.

Botan suddenly dove, grabbing hold of him and flying away just in time to miss another swing of the frozen sword. She held him tightly with ease, controlling the oar at the same time like a professional ferry girl. He looked back, watching the expressionless face of the ice maiden stare after them.

He clung to Botan like a fearful child. Closing his eyes, he buryed his face into her as he took several deep breaths, "Put me down!" He shouted the moment he was able, angry at his display of weakness.

"As you wish," She said.

She dove once more, landing in a barren wasteland. She dropped him to the ground where he landed with ease, and quickly went back to glaring at her, "I hate you!" He spat.

She blinked at him in general surprise before laughing at him, "Of course you do."

"Of course I do!" He snarled. "Why did you bring me here, you disgusting imposter?"

She laughed darkly, "I did no such thing."

He shook with his anger, unable to control himself anymore he threw a punch at her with all his strength. When she caught his fist with ease, he found he was no longer surprised that she was stronger than him. Instead he glared into her pink irises, hating every bit of her.

"Think, Hiei. Try to use your head for once."

"My Jagan is missing!" He snapped, "You stole it from me, didn't you?!"

She looked upon him with utter disdain suddenly, pushing him away from her in disgust, "I know you're smarter than that. No one can just _steal_ someone's Jagan! You wouldn't live through such a thing."

He scowled. He did know that. He put his sword away, continuing to glare at her angrily, "Why don't you just explain to me who you are, and where I am?"

She shook her head, "I won't."

"Why?! What good is it to keep it from me, you _bitch?_"

"Hiei, my love," She purred suddenly. He tried to jump away from her, but she was too fast. She kissed his neck repeatedly as he struggled, "I'm doing this because you willed it. Try and remember!"

* * *

**Please review!**

**What does Botan mean? And what can the gang do to help save Hiei? And who or what is that giant ice maiden? Stay tuned!**


	3. Nightmare 3

**I do not own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho nor the characters portrayed here. I will thus not make a profit off this fanfiction. Please support the official anime and manga.**

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk in his toddler form, his chubby baby arms stretched across to rest on the arms of the chair. His childish eyes were bright with interest, "Well, that _is_ something," he mused, "I've never heard of anything like it, I'm afraid. It sounds fascinating!"

"It's creepy." Yusuke replied flatly.

"Well sure, but it's also quite fascinating," He raised a tiny finger as if he were making a point.

"Lord Koenma, what should we do?" Botan looked significantly worried, "Surely we don't intend to leave him in this state?"

"Of course not!" Koenma chided.

"Oh good!" Botan sighed with relief. "I knew you would help."

"He's currently in the Living World, so that makes it an issue for us." Koenma replied as he hopped off his chair.

Botan was taken aback, suddenly flaring into anger, "Lord Koenma! Surely you want to help because of all he's done for us!" She cried.

"Oh yeah… that too."

Botan screamed in frustration, reaching for his tiny neck to strangle some sense into him. Yusuke stepped between them just in time, holding Botan back, "Look, its reason enough, alright?" He assured her.

"Ogre!" Koenma bellowed angrily for his servant, taking no offense to Botan's attempts in attacking him.

"What is it, sir?" The blue ogre sighed. There hadn't been any need to yell, as he was standing but a few feet away.

"Run to the archives and look up any and all information on the Jagan, then prepare it for travel. I need it ready in ten minutes."

"_Ten minutes?!_" He exclaimed, "But sir, that's not a lot of time!"

"And you're wasting it! Now get going!" He glared at the ogre as he hurried off frantic, "Botan?" He turned to the ferry girl who had already calmed down.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm going to have you escort me to the Living World."

"You yourself are going?" She said with general surprise.

"I think we can all agree this is a serious matter," He nodded his head as if agreeing with his own statement.

"Or you want a break from all the paperwork piled on your desk," Yusuke mumbled, eyeing the giant stacks of files on the oversized desk. "Alright, whatever. I'll meet you at Genkai's." Yusuke turned to leave.

"Wait, Yusuke!" Botan summoned her oar, "Wait right here, I'll be back in just a moment."

"Can't it wait until we're at Genkai's?"

"It will only be a second, and it will help you out a bunch!" She promised as she zipped off.

Yusuke waited impatiently for her to return, watching as Koenma packed a child sized suitcase with unnecessary things, such as a beach ball and an adult sized swimsuit. Confirming Koenma had ulterior motives in wanting to go.

"Here they are!" Botan called as she flew back into the room.

"Hardly a second," Yusuke griped.

"I know these will come in handy!" She thrust a small white box into his hands, "There aren't many in there, but I can have more drawn up after you leave."

He lifted the lid curiously, noting there were about four talismans that lay inside. Yusuke closed the lid, "Fire wards, I'm guessing."

She nodded, "That should help keep Hiei from burning the temple down."

"Thanks Botan. I'm sure Genkai will appreciate it!" He touched her shoulder lightly before taking off. He knew there wasn't any more time to waste.

* * *

Yukina was shaken awake, rough hands gripping her shoulders. For a moment she was reminded of that horrible place, and that horrible man. Her eyes shown suddenly, attempting to freeze the man who dared try and hurt her while she slept.

"Yukina! Yukina, wake up!"

She snapped out of it with a gasp, "K-Kurama?!"

Kurama smiled back at her, the side of his face covered in a light frost from her sudden attack. He was silently thankful she had exhausted so much power already, otherwise it would have been more than frost she had attacked him with. "You're not doing too well, Yukina. But I need you to stay awake just a little longer."

"Kurama, I'm so sorry…" She weakly swept away frost covering his arms, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I know. You've been a big help to Hiei," He said kindly.

She smiled, her head suddenly bobbing to one side sleepily. "I wish I were stronger," She whispered.

"You're very strong." He shook her slightly, keeping her awake, "And you've done so much."

"I can do even more," She suddenly lifted her chin stubbornly.

He managed to laugh, "Of course you can." He looked to his good friend, suffering on the floor before them. He had calmed with the dramatic change in temperature, but anguish could still be seen in his features. The black wispy void where his Jagan had once been widening and closing part-way at times, as if it had a mind of its own. He winced watching it. He found if he looked at it too long, his heart began to race as panic set in. He feared for his friend now more than he ever had before.

* * *

"S-stop it," Hiei gasped.

But she was relentless in her endeavor. She nipped at his neck, making small circles with her tongue before kissing again. Her hands exploring his chest with fervency.

He fell to his knees, his strength abandoning him. As her hands pulled away the white scarf around his neck he growled weakly, "Why are you doing this?"

She didn't even stop to consider, murmuring between kisses, "Because you want me to."

His jacket pulled free from his shoulders, and he wondered if it were true. Was it what he really wanted? He shook his head, refusing to believe. But he was giving in to her every touch. He could feel himself slipping away into desires he had never wanted to acknowledge before.

"Want to see me take this kimono off?" She said teasingly.

He nodded, not raising his gaze from his knees. The moment she released her grip, he shoved away from her, "_Enough!_" He shouted.

She laughed coldly, "You're wasting a fine opportunity."

"Forget it! Tell me why we're here!" He demanded.

She shook her head with a sigh, "You're beating a dead horse. You _know _the answers already!"

"I know no such thing!" He snapped, fixing his jacket and retrieving his scarf. He glared at her angrily for several seconds as she continued shaking her head, "I won't let some freak imposter have her way with me." When she immaturely snorted he spat at her feet, "You know what I mean, you stupid bitch!"

"Obviously I need to do more." She responded. She summoned her oar and sped off.

"I won't let you escape!" He roared, taking off after her.

She cackled at him, speeding up. He kept his eyes on her as he ran, until he became aware he was no longer in a wasteland, but a human town. He halted the familiarity of it over whelming. Why was it so familiar?

He walked slowly along the darkened streets, passing a shipping yard. Everything was still and silent. Not a single sound could be heard, making his every step louder than what was normal. He shivered as his senses became on edge, stopping in front of a warehouse. The warehouse was the most familiar, he realized. In fact, it seemed more detailed than all the rest. Everything else seemingly average, whereas this warehouse was specific. With specific dents in the aluminum siding, a rusty sign, and general weather worn damage. As he came closer he realized he had been here once before. Something had taken place here. Something he didn't want to think about.

His feet moved him forward, despite his want to avoid. He knew he would be forced other-wise if he took off. He shoved the aluminum door open, surprised to find that a cobweb covered hanging light was already on. He walked between boxes as tall as himself, dreading what was in store. As he made his way through, he stopped short. Blood was spattered everywhere. His gaze darted back and forth as the scene got bloodier and bloodier. He took a step back and jumped when he stepped on something. Beneath his foot had been a hand.

He shook, recognizing the blue sailor dress. It was soaked with blood, the body battered and headless. Fresh blood still spurted from the carotid artery in the neck, the crime having just been done. Before Hiei could do anything he heard a sorrowful moan further inside, coming from where the light didn't quite reach.

His breath shook, but he swallowed his fear. He stepped into the dark, following along a narrow path. He passed over a rusty metal bridge, a black abyss beneath him that he chose to ignore for now. Following the sorrowful sounds, he steeled himself, "Yusuke?" He said uneasily.

The weeping stopped. A cold silence greeted him, but he knew he had its attention now. The metal pathway he stood on shook as the being suddenly jumped up coming toward him swiftly. Hiei blocked the fist that came at him, but made no move to leave. Even after he gazed into the crazed eyes of the detective. A light shown suddenly, illuminating the area.

"You killed her!" He snarled.

Before he could retort, he realized Yusuke was holding a severed head. Cradling it to his chest, blood oozed down his stomach and soaked into the hem of his jeans. He shoved him away, sickened, "Get away from me, you disgusting human! How can you be so vile?"

Yusuke hugged the cranium he held tightly, blood dripping to his feet as he wept. He shot Hiei an accusing glare, "You _hate_ humans."

"So what?" Hiei snapped.

"You didn't care what happened to her. You just wanted to get at me any way you could. You kidnapped and killed her!" He kissed the forehead of the head he held, making Hiei back away in disgust, "She means everything to me, and you took her away!"

"Stop saying that!" Hiei shouted, "I never killed her!"

"You tried though! You didn't care for her ever! Not once! _BASTARD!_" He dropped Keiko's head and came at Hiei with an animal-like cry, fighting him so ferociously it didn't seem like Yusuke at all.

Hiei defended himself, jumping away from him as quickly as his speed would allow, waiting for a window of opportunity to push him back. As Yusuke relentlessly threw his punches, Hiei suddenly dropped to the ground and swept Yusuke's legs out from under him. Before he could get up he pinned his arms, "Stop being so pathetic!" He shouted in Yusuke's insanity filled features.

"Murderer!" He shouted back at him, "You kill everyone you love without a second thought. And you tear apart those who mean nothing to you! You're as low as low can get. You're a thousand times worse than Tarukane!"

Hiei's eyes widened with rage, gripping the other boy harder and lifting him, slamming him back down roughly, "_Enough,_ you stupid fool!" Yusuke's features softened. Hiei continued quickly, hoping his words would reach him, "I never killed anyone in the Living World. I may have harmed a few, but they were deserving of some discipline. They needed to learn their place!"

Yusuke groaned, turning away from him. He wept again, eyeing the severed head that lay a few feet from him, "Let me up," He moaned.

Hiei nodded, letting him go. He jumped back from him, preparing himself in case Yusuke chose to resume his attacks. He watched the distraught boy go back the severed head, and cradle it once more, weeping like a child. Hiei scowled, "Stop it, detective."

"She meant everything to me," He wept.

"And now she's gone. There are plenty more humans in the world, I don't see the problem."

Yusuke lay the head down and stood, his face suddenly expressionless. He lifted his index finger to point at Hiei, the tip beginning to glow, "I know you don't truly meant that."

Hiei blinked in surprise, "… What?"

"You lie." The glow was becoming larger, Yusuke's eyes were empty of all feeling.

Hiei had stepped back onto the metal bridge, unable to go left or right. He chose his words carefully, "I don't know what you're talking about. Stop acting so irrational, detective."

There was a flicker in his features, like a lit match that died right after. His spirit gun had reached full potential, flashing every few seconds as it waited for its master to pull the trigger. They stood in silence for far too long, but Hiei had run out of words to speak. Yusuke shut his eyes and sighed heavily, "You're a liar."

It happened so quickly, all Hiei could do was cry out to his friend to stop, knowing full well he was too late. In one quick movement, Yusuke had set the point of his finger to his temple and his entire upper half became engulfed in light. Hiei coughed, throwing his arm over his nose and mouth. The smell of seared flesh over whelming. Yusuke's legs stumbled toward him dragging his right arm that was held on by a strip of flesh. Vessels spurting, and organs popping before the legs fell before him. The thumb of his hand still twitching as if pulling a trigger repeatedly.

Hiei clutched his abdomen as his insides twisted in disgust, bending over the railing as his stomach emptied itself for the second time, his sick falling into the black below. He dry heaved loudly, balling his fists and pounding them against the rusty rail as he shouted angrily, "What do you want from me?! Why are you doing this?! _WHY?!_" He punched the rail several more times before the lights suddenly began to flicker.

He stepped back with a gasp, every hair on his body standing on end. He could hear her coming. The sound of the wails approaching, and her sword dragging upon the metal bridge as she neared him torturously slow.

* * *

**Please review!**

**How will Hiei ever escape this time, when Botan isn't near? And can his friends help him in any way? Stay tuned!**


	4. Nightmare 4

**I do not own the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters portrayed here. I will therefore not make a profit off this fanfiction. Please support the official anime and manga!**

**I used the Slender series and 1000 Ways to Die for inspiration this time.**

* * *

Yukina nodded her head again as sleep tempted her once more. This time she nearly fell forward, her tired limbs feeling so heavy. She rubbed her eyes fiercely, growling impatiently with herself.

Kurama blinked in surprise at her actions and then quickly hid his smile, biting back the humorous laugh that threatened to erupt. He always found it so amusing when Yukina displayed Hiei like emotions. Rare as it was, he would never grow tired of seeing them. Where she was sweet while Hiei was bitter, she had proven to be just as brave and quick thinking as her twin.

The silence between the two was suddenly broken, both Kurama and Yukina jumping back with a startled shout as Hiei sat bolt up-right. A black substance leaked out of the void, spilling down either side of his nose and into his mouth. His head fell backward as he coughed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His body shuddered as his skin reddened suddenly.

"Hiei?!" Yukina reached for him but fell back just in time, his body suddenly bursting into flames. Yukina screamed, falling to the floor to avoid his fires that engulfed him. She attempted her ice attack once more, but the frost melted away before it could even reach him. She realized with horror that Hiei was moaning painfully from within the blaze and screamed in desperation.

"Stay down, guys!"

Yusuke threw himself into the flames, pinning his friend to the floor. The flames died down immediately, Yusuke falling away from the fire demon badly burned.

"_Dimwit!_" Genkai cried from the door, "I told you to _throw_ the ward at him, not your damn self!" Her expression defied the anger in her voice. Worry clearly etched into her weather-worn features.

Yusuke sat up, trying to laugh although it pained him, "Can't help bein' the hero, Grandma."

Yukina shivered from the floor. Frightened and exhausted, it wasn't until Kuwabara was helping her up that she snapped out of her shocked daze, "Is-is everyone okay?" She stuttered.

Genkai had her eyes closed as she healed Yusuke. She grunted before she spoke, "This dimwit has had worse." When she was finished she stared at Yusuke momentarily before smirking, "There's nothing I can do about your eyebrows, you know."

Yusuke slapped his hands to his forehead, "Aw, damnit!"

"It serves you right, you jackass!" She retorted.

As Genkai and Yusuke argued, Yukina allowed Kuwabara to hold her close. She rested her head against him, trembling. She could feel the strength in his arms as he helped support her and again she wished that she were stronger.

"Yukina..? Please don't cry." He tightened his grip on her but remained gentle.

Hiruseki pattered to the floor as her shoulders shook. She turned to look at the unconscious demon on the floor, her heart aching for him. What little remained of his clothing was almost entirely burned away, patches of fabric curling away around his legs.

Kuwabara nudged her, "You need to sleep, my love."

Yukina shook her head, "I can't just leave-"

"Get out of here, girl," Genkai interrupted Yukina in her gruff voice. "You can come back when you've rested. For now you'll just be in our way."

"But Genkai-" Kuwabara pulled her away from everyone else, "Kazuma, please!" She tugged helplessly, unable to free herself from him.

Kuwabara scooped her up and left Hiei's room quickly, ignoring her pleads and squirming, "I'd do anything for you, Yukina." He shook his head sadly, "But not when it endangers your wellbeing."

Yukina gave up, giving in to her tears once more with more vigor. She wanted to flail her arms and fight harder, but the fatigue was too great. As her helplessness and despair mounted, she suddenly stilled as she felt everything melt away to white. All feelings and pains left her as she slipped away into the realm of dreams. The last thing she remembered thinking was something odd.

"Can I find Hiei here?"

* * *

Botan entered the Living World, the crisp night air greeting them as they flew over the city. Koenma was kicked back, leaning into Botan's chest as he flipped through a book with a musty red cover. She had wanted to oppose the seating arrangements, but realized the situation was dire, and to delay their mission for silly reasons didn't sit well with her. She bit her lip, feeling his toddler body nestling snuggly against her. She took a deep breath, counting slowly backwards from ten as she exhaled. She smiled brightly and asked, "Have you found anything yet, Lord Koenma?"

He gave a sad sigh, turning to look at her with a worried expression, "I'm not finding much of anything. The Jagan really is quite a mystery."

Botan's eyebrow twitched as she fought to keep her bright smile, "But sir," She said in calm tones, "You only just started looking. And you have plenty more books." They both turned their gazes observing four other books, each mustier than the next, belted together and hanging from the opposite end of her oar.

"True, but the thing is I've already looked into the Jagan once before." He turned the page of his book with a tiny finger as he sighed again, "I didn't see anything in them describing anything like Yusuke said. I'd remember something like _that._"

She sighed and let the issue go for the moment. Botan carried with her the wards she had promised Yusuke. Hiei wasn't any normal fire demon. He housed a dragon within his body. A dragon straight from hell itself. One of these wards used against a low class demon that shot fireballs would be enough to keep it from using its attack for months up to a year. Used on something like Hiei would last maybe an hour before the fire ward burned away.

She altered the angle of her flight as she neared Genkai's temple, "I'm sure the others can help us look for answers, Lord Koenma."

"I hope you're right." He sighed.

* * *

Hiei readied his sword on instinct, but started to back away from the sound of wailing tortured souls. Once he could finally see her was when he turned to run, but ran himself and his sword through someone standing directly behind him.

"You… you stabbed me!" A familiar voice gurgled.

Hiei's hands shook as he looked into the face of his dearest friend, "Kurama!" Hiei let go of the hilt of his sword and pushed the fox demon back.

"You stabbed me..!" Kurama repeated with disbelief.

Hiei shook his head angrily, clenching his teeth in frustration, "Not Kurama too!" He growled through his grit teeth. He grabbed the other boy's arms and tried to drag him away. "Come on," He begged, "we have to get out of here!"

"Hiei, why?" Kurama groaned as he fell to his knees. The Ice Maiden was even nearer, her sword of ice now lifted from the ground. Somehow the fact that her bare feet were so silent upon the floor was far more frightening then the scrape of her blade upon the rusty metal walkway.

"_No, Kurama!_ Come on! Get _up_ you _pathetic fool!_" He pulled Kurama's arm frantically as the Ice Maiden approached them both.

Kurama was pulled to his feet, blocking the view of the coming Ice Maiden, "Hiei… Hiei, I thought I trusted you. Why, Hiei-"

Hiei jumped away as the point of the Ice Maiden's frozen blade was thrust through Kurama's neck, piercing his adams apple. Kurama's eyes widened in shock, spitting blood as he tried to speak. The Ice Maiden stayed frozen in place as Kurama's hands let go of the wound in his middle and touched the blade of ice jutting out his neck. He kept gulping for air, every up and down motion of his throat spilling more and more of his blood, slicing downwards a little more each time.

"No." Hiei stepped further back from the grizzly scene, "No." He clenched his fists yelling angrily, "_NO!_"

The Ice Maiden cocked her head so suddenly towards Hiei his breath caught. He dove to the floor, grabbing for his sword. Her face suddenly appeared at his left. He screamed, falling to his right and scrambling away from her. She turned towards him with her arms moving her forward like an animal. Her head still cocked sideways in an unnatural manner.

There was a clang that caught both their attentions. Unable to keep himself upright, Kurama lost balance, falling backward as the hilt of the frozen sword clanged against the metal floor. Kurama's neck slid further down the blade as he gagged, the front of his school uniform completely soaked through with his blood. His arms fell at his sides, twitching as his last moments of life left him.

The Ice Maiden was suddenly by the fox demons side. Hiei jumped to his feet and backed away from her as she grabbed hold of the boys head and pulled her sword free of him. She lifted his dead body by his hair and sliced his head off.

Hiei ran from her as fast as his speed would take him, Kurama's head suddenly flying past him and slamming into the wall ahead, leaving a bloody smear. He halted in terror as he realized suddenly that she was beneath him now, the metal panels rattling ahead of him. He turned to run in the other direction, but came face to face with her.

"_Leave me alone!_" He cried as he fell backwards from her.

She hefted her blade and brought it down in one fell swoop.

* * *

"Botan, you made it." Yusuke was relieved, "Do you have-?"

"Yes, I brought as many as I could," Botan nodded.

"And Ayame will be bringing more periodically," Koenma added.

"Awesome. Well, come on in. But be warned. It's hot as hell in here." Yusuke had rid himself of his shirt, and was fanning himself with a cheap paper fan.

Without needing to be asked, Kurama lifted one of the books Koenma and Botan carried and busied himself with it. Koenma shrugged and sat near Kurama and continued reading his musty red tome he had been reading on the oar ride. Genkai looked to be meditating on the situation in the furthest corner of the small room.

Botan felt strangely out of place. She looked to Hiei lying in the middle of the room with a light blanket thrown over his lower half, a single ward in the center of his chest. She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, "Well, he's going to need more wards than that." She pulled a new white box from her kimono sleeve and sat next to him. For a moment she let the void where his Jagan should have been spook her, pausing momentarily as she shivered. She averted her gaze and lightly placed a ward on Hiei's right forearm.

Hiei groaned, his arm twitching painfully.

"I'm so sorry Hiei," Botan couldn't help apologizing, "you can yell at me all you want when you get up, okay?" She lifted the end of the blanket revealing his bare legs. She laid another ward on him, his left leg twitching violently like his arm had. Then she did the next, quickly moving away as she realized getting kicked by him would result in a serious injury.

"Have you ever seen it do that?" Yusuke asked pointing at Hiei's other arm.

"Seen wha-?" Botan cut herself off with a gasp. The dragon was suddenly zipping all around in his confines. Everyone leaned closer watching as the dragon thrashed around, pausing only to scratch at its eyes with its tiny black claws before taking off again. "I'm hurting the dragon?!" Botan cried.

"Considerable discomfort, I'll say. I doubt you can kill it." Genkai stretched with a yawn before going back to her meditation.

Botan cast a worried glance towards Kurama who only shook his head, "He's going to have to put up with it, Botan."

"Yes but-"

"Hey, _hey!_" Yusuke pointed at the dragon angrily, "Stop that, damnit!"

Botan gasped again, watching as the dragon started to take its fury out on Hiei. Angry purple scratches started to appear beneath his skin everywhere the dragon thrashed, "Dragon, please stop!" Botan begged him.

"It's not going to listen to you!" Yusuke poked at the dragon with his fan, "Quit it, you overgrown lizard!"

Botan shot him a glare, "And it's going to listen to _you?_" She waved her hands at it, "Please, dragon! Leave him alone!" When it didn't listen to her she suddenly slapped at it.

What happened next was so quick she sat there stunned as everyone else gasped and started talking over each other. She blinked and observed them all hovering close to Hiei's now blank arm, "Botan, what did you _do?!_" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What… I… _what happened?!_" She looked at each of them in turn. "I… heard the dragon. He told me to trust him."

"The dragon spoke to you?" Kurama turned to look at Hiei, "Maybe this is good?"

"Do you think he's going to help?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama closed his eyes, "I can only hope."

"What happened?" Botan shook Yusuke, "Where's the dragon?!"

Yusuke pointed to Hiei's forehead, wisps of the dark void flailing upward as they looked on. "He went _inside._"

* * *

**Please review!**

**What has become of Yukina? And what is the dragon up to? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please forgive me for taking a while, school started up again and it's hard to focus on both. Trust me… all I want to do is write ^^;**


End file.
